1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure.
2. Related Art
Known vehicle body structures are provided with a crash box on an extension line toward the vehicle front side of a front side member (see, for example Japanese Patent No. 3974567).
However, in such a configuration, collision load that is not fully absorbed by the crash box in the event of a frontal collision of the vehicle is transmitted unmodified to the front side member, such that the front side member needs to have increased plate thickness, to be reinforced by reinforcement, or the like. Thus there is still room for improvement in structures reducing the concentration of load at a side member.